


Small Town

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Idols, Alternate universe - it, JaeSoo isn't established, M/M, all of mayhem but minsoo are mentioned only, small creepy town aesthetic, they all came from the same town, they all forgot their childhood because of clown magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: At age 24, something that had been buried deep in the recesses of Minsoo's heart had come to the surface. All he knew was that he had to gohome.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Lee Minsoo
Kudos: 12





	Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be finishing my Dongho/Minsoo soulmate AU thing but that's a really long story since i'm gonna use it to try writing more. Instead, here, take my obsession with the 2017 It movie.

It’s scary, walking through the small and sleepy town, how little has changed. Slowly, slowly, Minsoo could place himself, ten years younger, running through it with Daehyun and Dongho at his feet. It comes to him in frightening detail, for something he’d once blocked out of his mind. He wonders how he could have forgotten. This was his home once. He draws in a breath, and the air tastes the same as it did all those years ago. Nothing has changed.

It was as if the little town of _Sosim_ had frozen in time.

A part of his heart settled uncomfortably, anchored to something he had yet to remember. He’s starting to remember the good things, the laughing, smiling, but also the heaviness of a future he’d been too scared to think about as a child. A future, he knows, has come, a future he’s living in. He pressed his teeth to his lips. There’s still that tendril of fear in his chest that was starting to unwind into something bigger. There was something, he thinks, he was supposed to remember. But he couldn’t remember what.

He let out a shuddering breath.

There was something ( _someone?)_ missing. There was a gaping hole where he should have more memories. Something doesn’t sit right with him.

He finds himself at the bridge near the quarry, somehow wandering away from the town square without his knowledge. He would be terrified, but the truth seemed to be at the tip of his tongue, tugging him towards the key to everything.

He slows to a stop midway through the bridge, fingers pulling along the etches into the wood. He remembers making those marks, remembers holding someone’s hand, remembers a shy smile, a promise.

_“When we’re older,” Minsoo said, “we need to come back. We need to end it once and for all.”_

_Around him the other children nodded. The four of them were covered in bruises and scratches, and Dongho’s arm was in a sling._

_“Th-then let’s make this final.” Daehyun said, pulling out his knife. “When we’re older, we come back. This is our pact.”_

_The youngest of them chipped away at the wood of the railing, a haphazard_ Kim _cut into the block. One by one, each of them etched their pact into the wood, until they all turn to the last person._

“Jaewon,” Minsoo whispered out. Jaewon, who he had forgotten, somehow. Jaewon, who was scared, always so scared, who Minsoo met at the playground when Minsoo was 7 years old, who protected Minsoo ten years ago by pushing Minsoo out of the way, who Minsoo always-

It was always Jaewon.

His fingers get caught at the _JW_. It’s faded from the past ten years of rain and wind, but Minsoo gravitates to it like a magnet.

He closes his eyes.

They need to find him, he thinks. Jaewon should have felt that pull home like they did. When Jaewon comes, when they find him, they’d be ready.

Everything would fall into place when they’re all together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of storyline for the AU + the town: 
> 
> Sosim - 소심 means timid in Korean, but in hanja (Chinese characters) it's translated from 小心 which means be careful or in a literal translation small heart which I thought would represent the danger hanging over head + how the people in the town aren't very open (following IT's storyline) 
> 
> Also for anyone who doesn't know IT: a group of kids fight an evil alien clown which eats kids and sometimes adults. They find out that It (the clown) would appear every 27 years and make a blood pact to come back 27 years later to kill it once and for all. However It has powers that make the kids forget the more they stay away from the town. So when It returned, most of them had forgotten about the clown and each other. But the one person who stayed in the town remembers everything, and they call the rest to have them return home to end the clown. 
> 
> I made some changes to the story:  
> \- instead of 27 years, it's 10  
> \- they don't make a blood pact, that's unsanitary  
> \- no one stays in the town, they're all called back by the promise they made to the land  
> \- they don't remember everything, until they meet each other or they see something that stirs up their memory
> 
> I was gonna have more characters in the AU but most of them haven't appeared in the current lineup of the webcomic and I felt weird having Minyoung as the only girl so I scrapped the whole thing and now it's only Mayhem vs the clown. 
> 
> I just wanted to try the whole 'creepy small town never changed even after 10+ years' so I doubt I'd come back to this as of right now (who knows), but if you like it feel free to comment, kudos, write a spinoff idk 
> 
> Feel free to check out my other 2 LIT fics too


End file.
